1991_new_world_orderfandomcom-20200215-history
London's flooded and in ruins!
Overview Introduction London is the capital city of the United Kingdom and England with a population of around 8 million people living only in the urban area of London. It contains some of the worlds most famous buildings and some of the tallest buildings in the UK. These include Big Ben , House of Parliament , London Eye , Tower Bridge , Wembley Stadium , Canary Wharf , St. Paul's Cathedral and The Gherkin . But how long can London last without people? Westminster is an area of central London within the City of Westminster on the north bank of the River Thames. Westminster's concentration of visitor attractions and historic landmarks, one of the highest in London, includes the Palace of Westminster , Buckingham Palace , Westminster Abbey and Westminster Cathedral . What will happen to this historical city without us? Westminster Abbey is one of the oldest landmarks of London, the capitol of United Kingdom, Europe. But, what if the old building was getting no care? The Tower of London is a castle in London. It has four small towers, one on each corner. How long will this world-famous castle survive on its own? The 30 St Mary Axe (known as the Gherkin Building) in London is made up of 745 layers of glass panels that let in so much natural light that heating and lighting, the building costs half as much as a normal office building, but could the glass be the trigger to its destruction? In a life after people, without it's 90 person maintenance crew, how long will the structure last? The list of events 1 day The power goes out and the rest of London lost electricity. All of London blacks out when its power grid falls. 3 days Big Ben rings for the last time. London will never hear this clock chime again...that is until 100 years have passed. 1 week Food is rotting around the city and attracting creatures, such as pigeons and mice . 2 weeks The Queen's Walsh- Corgis are hungry. But after 2 weeks, the Corgis have finished off a banquet set for hundreds, and all 9 eventually break out. 1 month The pitch at Wembley Stadium is beginning to become overgrown. 3 months A storm comes in from the North Sea, but the Thames Barrier keeps out most of the risen flood waters. The Thames itself floods destroying famous restaurants, while most buildings suffer no damage at all. 5 Months Grass grows on the doors ways and around streets where The Westminster Abbey stands still. 1 Year The grass climbs up from the doors to the roof, which leaves the 2 towers on top untouched by the growing grass & leaving the interior filled with vines & grass, and caused some windows to shatter. Buildings around London have not yet begun to corrode in the first year but soon, salt water from the Thames will start eating away at the buildings. 5 Years The plants had already covered the whole entire cathedral and the interior of the 11th century cathedral. The pitch at Wembley Stadium has became so overgrown that it now covers the seats. The photos of of Buckingham Palace are choked with greenery. 8 Years One of the tower's at Westminster Abby concrete on the very top started to get loose as well as the tower is shaking 2.3 inches forward and backwards but haven't fallen down yet. 15 years The concrete on the very top of the loose tower at Westminster Abb3y had fell off the building and fell to the grassy roads and the loose tower to almost fall off its structure. 18 Years The loose tower finally falls down into the church's interior, causing some seats and part of the roof to be crushed after the wind causing that much damage to take down the loose tower piece. 20 years Glass begins to fall out of London buildings. The famous glass pyramid on top of One Canada Square is finally eradicated, leaving a rusting steel frame left. The Gherkin 's windows crumble as they hit the streets below. 25 Years The other Westminster Abby tower also gets loose but only 2 of it steel supports we're disconnected because of the 6.2 earthquake 1 decade ago, but all of the windows fall off the almost loose tower. When the leeves fail, Floodwater from the Thames damages the Wemberly stadium stone, metal, brick and concrete foundations. 45 Years The entrance gate to Westminster Abbey was the only one to collapse a little bit because only tiny pieces of the middle fell off 50 years Flooding from the Thames has weakened the base of 8 Canada Square . It begins to lean slowly. While the Thames Barrier has kept London safe for 50 years, it is now swallowed by the river and leaves London defenseless against the North Sea. The flooded London Underground tunnels collapse in on there selves along with the streets above. 75 Years The other corner of the entrance gate to Westminster Abbey had fell of with the right side of the gate remaining. A additional collapse was the church's floor because of no repair since the flood and grass covered the floor for too long and shattered the floor into pieces on only half of the floor we're taken down but the building still stands.: The Pride of the 2012 London Olympics and Paralympics and the BT Tower fall from the skyline. 95 Years The other 2 steel structures at Westminseter Abby got loose on November 16th, 2113. On December 23rd, 2113, The other loose tower falls on the front instead on the floor, causing moderate damage to the exterior front structure and the half of the undamaged floor finally weakens and breaks into pieces as well 100 years More buildings fall in London. The arch of Wembley Stadium falls onto the ground in a very knockitty style. Big Ben is leaning too much and smashes to the London streets, destroying even more buildings in the process. The clock chimes one last time before it completely crumbles. Parts of The Westminister Bridge now fall apart. The rusting legs of the London Eye snap in half and collapse. The floors of Tower 42 fall out, leaving the skeleton left. The Gherkin is covered in vegetation and the exterior double-layered glass panels have finally begun to fall out and shatter on the sidewalk below. The land around the Tower of London floods and reverts to swamp. It sinks a few feet in to the ground, but still bravely and successfully holds out. 125 years The land around it floods and reverts to swamp. It sinks a few feet in to the ground, but still bravely and successfully holds out. 150 years 8 Canada Square falls from Canary Wharf . The Gherkin and The Bishopgate Tower lose their floors but metallic skeletons still stand. Meanwhile, the frame of Tower 42 finally dies and collapses. The corroded beams of The Gherkin fail where they have the most weight to bear: the floors. The collapse of one floor triggers the collapse of the next until every floor collapses in the pancake effect. However without the weight of its floors and windows, the diamond shaped frame will continue to endure. Westminster Abbey collapses. 175 years One Canada Square appears as it is being knocked by an enormous hammer leaving Canary Wharf no more. 200 years The famous Tower Bridge plops into the Thames, while the tallest building in the UK, The Shard , falls below, leaving the Gherkin the tallest building in London. All the pieces of the Westminister Bridge have disappeared. Big Ben collapses and the other half of St Margaret's Church collapses. The Queen's dogs' spawn escape Buckingham Palace and abandon it. 250 years The Bishopgate Tower 's skeleton is being weakened by plants as they climb up the remaining part of the tower. 280 Years Buckingham Palace's Statue Collapse, and Nelson's Column is almost ready to collapse 300 years The famous Wembley Stadium and Tower 290 finally break, while the skeleton of the Bishopgate Tower dies in a catastrophic collapses. The Gherkin 's rein as the tallest building in London is ending. The diamond supports finally buckle and crumble. Nelson 's columns' lower 66% also snaps in the wind and dive into the water as well. Not many buildings still exist in London. The steel frame of the Gherkin finally give after during a storm. The entire frame topples over and collapses, crushing the St. Andrew Undershaft church in the process. Buckingham Palace finally falls at the first day of summer 350 Years Trafalgar Square finally is gone under vegetation forever and Queen Elizabeth's dogs' decendents finally roam the city of Westminster. 365 Years The Westminster Cathedral is still standing and the House of Lords (part of the 18th century building, House Of Parliaments) collapses and broke the floors under it. 386 Years The Cathedral of Westminster Towers collapse and finally, the House of Parliaments (except for the Victoria Tower) collapses and pollute the Thames River. 392 Years The Victoria Tower Collapses to the river, while the sewers are starting to pollute the Thames River to give a bad reputation to the city. 395 Years 50% of the bridges in Westminster is done for and collapses. 398 Years 64% of the Westminster bridges is gone. 400 Years All the bridges are gone, while the Westminster Cathedral finally collapses. all the phone booth's fall apart and are parts of the remaining history. The dome of St. Paul's Cathedral caves into the rest of the cathedral. 500 years The The Houses of Parliament still stand but now, it, along with Buckingham Palace , is ending its life. They end by collapsing with the structural 'domino effect', the grand finale. 1000 years Though most buildings have collapsed, the Tower of London still stands. Even the Colloseum in Rome collapses. Could some cites of the world have at least one structure still recognizable as a building? We shall see. Nearly all of London has disappeared, while the Tower of London and Westminster Abby still exist. But who will win the race of survival? 10,000 years 10,000 years has seen London with only two landmarks left. But now the Tower of London 's four pyramids caves in and rest of tower collapses. The final bell falls in the Abbey, crumbling the church and burryning the royal graves. The concrete, brick, and stone of Trifalgar Square may still remain for thousands of years, though. Despite the neglect, the Tower of London refuses to fall down. Even its friend, the Hoover Dam , has given up. Some structures, such as the Jubilee Church and Washington Monument , are also trying to stay up. 10,005 years After 10,005 years without maintenance, the Tower of London's towers fall inside. The walls cave in as well.This castle is a folded up pyramid. 1,000,000 years London has reverted back to the marsh that the Romans found here some 2,000 years ago. Fragments of broken glass and plastic are all that remains of luxurious buildings and elegant restaurants and stores. Now dogs, cats, birds and sea animals now rule the deserted, abandoned, destroyed Westminster. Also see # O.T.L. history notes # Attempted nuclear war simulation (TL) # Thames flood notes (OTL) # Thames flood notes # O.T.L. history notes # Attempted nuclear war simulation (TL) # Thames flood notes (OTL) # Thames flood notes (1962 atomic strike)